


Out of Reach, In My Hands

by TastesLikeCream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Cuties, Durincest, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Kíli, Femslash, Ficlet, Flirting, Foot Massage, Implied Sexual Content, One Shot, Ori loves his babies, Painting, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Rare Pairings, Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TastesLikeCream/pseuds/TastesLikeCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori receives an easel with paint and brushes from his husband and wives he decides it would be perfect to paint the progress of Bilbo and Kili's pregnancy. Only they have a bad habit of distracting him. Not that he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Reach, In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts).



Ori’s toes curl against the stone floor as he looks at the blank easel. It is a gift from Fili, the paints from Bilbo and the brushes from Kili. The paints are in front of him and a brush clutched tightly in his fingers. These things have always been just out of his reach before the dragon, held back by a life of poverty and dangled over his head by richer dwarves. Now they are his and so are the three who gifted this to him. Ori dips one of the brushes into the paint and bites his tongue in an attempt to fight a laugh of glee.

“Do we have to sit still the whole time?” Ori glances around his easel at Kili who frowns down at her swollen stomach. Bilbo sits beside her, one of her hands on Kili’s stomach and one on her own.

“Yes Kili, you do.” Fili answers for him, pressing a kiss first against his sister’s stomach and then on Bilbo’s; his hands running over the swells of them both. The sight makes his toes curl tighter and a grin nearly split across his face.

“I promise not to take too long. I only want to get the beginning done today.” Ori promises and lifts the brush to touch the easel.

He does not have to look at them to know what they are doing. When Kili groans it’s because her feet are swollen but she cannot see them over her stomach; her moans are because someone, either Bilbo or Fili’s hand has drifted beneath her tunic and is rubbing at her breasts. Fili is quieter but still sighs whenever Bilbo reaches over to run her thumb down his nose, over his lips and chin. His rumbling groans echo throughout the room whenever Kili drags her nose across his jaw and settles on the corner of his lips, lingering there.

Bilbo groans and whether it is from relief or her joints popping Ori is not sure but knows she groans whenever she is laid onto her back. Fili lifts one of her feet, pressing a kiss to the middle of her sole. And Ori does not have to look up to know that her toes are curling against his shoulder where Fili lays it. There are heels digging into his shoulder, one that belongs to Bilbo and the other one to Kili who keeps pressing it further and further against him, waiting for Fili to give her the identical treatment.

“You may not realize it Kili but you make it very hard to focus with all your panting and groaning.” Ori says lightly. There is a huff and he hears the rustle of clothes as she attempts to sit up, only to give up halfway through with a loud sigh.

“You may not be able to see me but just so you know, you make it hard to focus with all your…Beard.” Ori peers around the easel in time to see Kili attempting to sit up, hands scrambling across the floor as Fili presses his thumb to the middle of her sole.

“I can’t understand how you’re able to focus. I find it difficult with how sweet these two are.” Bilbo says, one hand on Fili’s face and the other one moving down her stomach. Tossing the brush aside Ori comes around the easel, molding himself against Fili’s back; painting forgotten.

* * *

Afterwards Ori lies in bed, long after the others have gone to sleep. Bilbo and Kili have most of the pillows, their stomachs propped up and their legs tossed over each other’s. Fili has one of his arms across his eyes, his legs spread across the middle over Bilbo and Kili’s. His free arm is extended across them, fingertips brushing Ori’s bare shoulder. He is thoroughly exhausted; skin still sweaty, beard burned and bite ridden. He stares at the easel, considering returning to it. Then Fili inhales sharply and his fingers dig into Ori’s shoulder, keeping him to the bed.

The next sitting does not come until a week later. It doesn’t exactly go as planned. Kili lies on the bed with her arm thrown over her eyes and the room darkened. She has a headache which she claims is throbbing across her temples and down her neck. Fili and Bilbo have gone off in search of some medicine that Óin will allow for her. Ori sits silent, the paintbrush dipping into the water. It’s quiet but still enough to make Kili groan loudly.

“Please stop your painting and come lay with me, please.” Ori sets the paintbrush down, frowning as Kili groans. Everything seems to be too loud now; even his bare feet scooting across the floor seem to echo throughout the room as he lies down next to her. Kili instantly turns, her swollen stomach preventing them from completely touching. Ori strokes his thumb across her cheekbone, down the side of her jaw and lets it come to rest on her stomach.

“I’m going to look like a hobbit if my stomach doesn’t stop swelling and my feet get any fatter.” Kili sniffs, annoyed. Ori hums, running his hand in a circle across her stomach. He runs his hand beneath her tunic, smiling at the sheer warmth of her skin and fuzziness of the hair there.

“I would love you swollen or not. Besides I don’t think I could handle another hobbit. If Bilbo feeds me anymore I fear that I won’t be able to fit into my clothes.” Still when the door opens to Fili cradling Bilbo in his arms and Bilbo clutching a platter of cinnamon rolls Ori lets her feed him.

And when he lays in bed later, braids undone and feet tangled between Bilbo and Kili’s legs he considers returning to painting. Then Kili is stretching towards him, searching until her forehead presses against his shoulder; Fili’s nails dig into his skin and Bilbo’s foot wanders through the maze to brush his. And Ori closes his eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for Rayna who asked a long time ago for an 'I'm preggers now' fic between this couple. They are one of my babies and I adore them. Also happy birthday Aidan Turner, may you never read these fics lest I die of embarrassment.


End file.
